door through the mirror
by kgroyalct
Summary: rose has discovered some new things when Pete's world torchwood discovers a way back to her original universe will the call be answered rated t for now
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stood by a group of scientists scurrying around. Rose looked back in the mirror the Doctor smiling at her. Rose's eyes started to fill with tears 'Don't cry just an image' she told herself.

The mirror was beautiful golden frame with engraving on the frame surrounded the glass.

She recognized the writing and somehow understood it, Gallifreyan.

it was a doorway between two mirrors like a door the other side was in her universe, her original universe where her home the Tardis and the Doctor were.

" show me the other side" Rose said loudly and the image rippled.


	2. jack here

Jack was still studying that darn mirror.

This mirror looked so old, ancient and beautiful. It seemed to show whatever people wanted to see. Jack knew that writing from somewhere he didn't know what it said but he knew it the writing.

Jack noticed the glass was glowing. The image rippled and disappeared.

Jack looked and almost fell over from what he saw.

"Rose?"

* * *

><p>so next chapters will be longer<p>

fav follow


	3. mouse soon

"Jack, oh my gosh Jack."

Rose was surprised to find her friend.

"Rose , wow." Jack smiled "where have you been young lady it is past curfew."

"Shut up Jack. what year is it over there?"

"Rose," Mickey appeared next to her. " that is what you first ask? Really?"

"It's Mickey mouse" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey it's Jack ." Mickey replied sarcastically

"Jack is the Doctor there?"  
>Rose asked<p>

Jack shook his head "no Rose no Doctor."  
>Jack replied.<p>

"Next question , what are you doing with the mirror, where are you and when are you? "

Rose asked

"You two should hear what I have been up to. " Jack said.

* * *

><p>ah I know promised a long chapter next chapter is halfway done and is longer<br>Follow, fav

Kgroyalct


	4. calling him

sorry took so long to update no excuse google drive hates me it never saved stories sticking sorry me rambling any who look for the co-author story coming soon to a screen near you so this is a long chapter i know finally you all proably saying.

review, follow and fav this story

maybe fav and follow me as an author

i don't own doctor who alright belong to BBC and BBC America

if i did rose would never have left

* * *

><p>When Jack finished his story Mickey and Rose just smiled. "So wait you can't die" Mickey asked Jack nodded his head. "Oh my gosh Rose you should" Mickey started to be interrupted by Rose "shush Mickey." Jack smiled he loved Rose like a sister and they acted like siblings and Mickey was like a brother too. Jack smiled his flirtatious smile. "no Rose Tyler, no interruptions," Jack looked at Mickey" so go on and tell me Mickey what does Ms. Rose not want told to the rest of the cla.." Rose interrupted "Jack I been turned into an immortal goddess who can never age and never die and my true love will become immortal and never age and die." Rose spat out leaving Jack a blank for words he could not come up with any comments about this while Rose pushed some hair behind her and turned to Mickey. "That felt good getting off my chest."<p>

"Well Jack" a voice said behind him "are you going to introduce me to the famous Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith." Gwen said emerging from the shadows. "Wait did you have family in Cardiff 1800s" Rose asked Gwen. "Yes I did" Gwen replied "she died at a funeral home I believe named from her name you know." "I met her help defeat the. She was unique could do some wonderful unexplained things. She saved Charles dickens. She saved the world but she sacrificed herself to save the world. " Rose said. "So that is where I get my saving the world thing from." Gwen said "yeah you look just like her." Rose replied

Jack got the girls attention back on him "ladies love you guys getting to know each other but I'm calling Martha she just came back with two short trips with the Doctor. Broke with her fiancé she needs to meet you miss Tyler."

* * *

><p>Martha got Jack's call and rushed over wanting to meet Rose Tyler. She found Jack sand Gwen standing in front of a mirror. "Martha Jones meet Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith." Jack told her. Martha looked at Rose she was beautiful hair looked golden blonde she had brown eyes with gold flecks she looked no more than 20 next to her stood a dark skinned man who stole her breath away and she just stared at him he was staring at her they could not take their eyes off each other.<p>

"Hello I'm Martha she said to Mickey." "Mickey Smith." "Well you guys can acquainted when we come back" Rose said Martha looked at Rose with happiness "oh my god the Doctor will be so thrilled he is moody and grumpy and he never shut up about you saying how you two were together." Martha was thrilled Rose was coming back and hopefully with Mickey Smith. "Wait the Doctor said we were together?" Rose asked and took a second. "Oh my gosh I should not have said that I mean oh why did I…" Martha tried to cover it oh the Doctor would kill her for saying that. "Martha did he really say that?" Rose asked her eyes pleading and looked like hope Martha looked at the blonde women and smiled "yeah he did."

* * *

><p>Rose could not believe it the Doctor said they were a couple she could feel the excitement the Doctor said they were together, the Doctor. She wished he was here. "So why don't you guys come over so we can," Jack said happily then he noticed the look Rose and Mickey gave. "What's wrong? Can't you come over Ro-" "we can come over Jack but I can't do it without the Tardis and soulmat-" Rose was saying.<p>

"Why did you not say so?" Martha said and brought out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked. "I'm calling the Doctor." Martha replied "left him my old phone to call him plus if he doesn't answer I have Donna cell and can call her."

Rose could not believe it she will see the Doctor.

Martha put the phone on speaker after she called her old mole and after a couple rings the Doctor voice filled the room "ah Martha we just dropped you off is everything alright?" the Doctor asked. "Oh things are brilliant Doctor absolutely unbelievable thing just happened Doctor at torchwood." Martha said. "Hey doc man you are going to love this Doctor." Jack said. "Ahh captain Jack Harkness what does torchwood come to poses." The Doctor asked Rose bit her lip to prevent from talking. "Doctor you won't believe this." Mickey said "yes hi Mickey so Jack what so," the Doctor stopped "Mickey, Mickey Smith." "Hey Doctor how's it going." Mickey said. "Mickey you are trapped in apparel universe how are you there?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor that is what we're telling you we have a mirror that can act as a one way portal to the other universe Mickey and Rose are in for one trip and we need you to come with the Tardis to activate it." Jack said. Silence was on the other end, then. "Oi, space man get your but over there." A female voice on the other end said. "Shush Donna," he said his voice then turned soft "is Rose there?" The Doctor's voice so close to the edge. Rose could not keep it quiet anymore "Doctor," she called "Rose." The Doctor whispered like a prayer then a shout of joy "Rose Tyler I'm coming to get you." The Doctor said jumping around the console "hang on Donna, I'm coming Rose I'm coming."


End file.
